


Promise

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the start of the tournament, they made a promise. Yuugo wanted to thank Yuzu for being so nice to him, and he wanted to help her how much he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My little idea after seeing Yuugo's reaction in ep 78. Hope you like it :3

Yuugo was watching Yuzu’s duel cheering for her loudly. He wanted her to win. He believed in her skill, and he knew that she had that possibility to win. Even against this strange guy. “It doesn’t matter if he beat up a lot of guys before you! You will win Yuzu! For sure!!!” he shouted, taking another pack of rice. He didn’t know which one was it in a row. Tenth or twelfth… But he still got a few on the table. Just like Yuzu had a few good cards in her hand.

***

_She was in this dimension less than 24 hours, and Yuugo could say that Yuzu was feeling here like in her second home. Right after they escaped this security guy, Yuugo took Yuzu to his house. “Maybe it isn’t a fancy house, but it’s still better than nothing, right?” he asked, showing her, that she should stepped into the house before him. Yuzu said nothing. She was shocked when she went into the house. Sure, it had a few necessary things, but besides that, it was almost completely empty._

_“Um… Yuugo?” she started. Right after that, she could hear how something fell to the floor. Yuzu walked to the room where Yuugo was. It was the kitchen. “Yes?” Yuugo asked, totally ignoring the fact that he broke yet another bowl in this week. “You sure it is your house?” she asked, but feeling that wasn’t an appropriate question, she corrected herself: “I mean… This house is very empty…”_

_Yuugo stopped moving for a second, before returning to his searching. “You see… It’s not like in your dimension. We, commons, have to live in worst conditions than the tops. Sometimes, we don’t have a place to live. We got lucky that we found this house. Me and Rin. Being a homeless person is something that I wouldn’t want to return.” Yuzu stiffened when she heard that. “S-Sorry… I didn’t kno-”_

_“You don’t have to be sorry about that.” Yuugo said in a more cheerful voice than before. “I can understand your confusion. You are from different dimension, after a-” he stopped, when he opened the last cupboard. The last pack of rice fell from it right after he opened it. Yuzu caught it in the last second. “Yuzu!” Yuugo exclaimed, when she placed the pack on the table. Yuugo hugged Yuzu all of a sudden. She squeaked, surprised. “I’m glad that I have you here! It’s good that you catch it!”_

_Yuzu didn’t question why he was so happy. Seeing that every cupboard was empty, she smiled sadly and hugged him back. “You are welcome.” she said, patting him on his back. When he let her go, his expression changed from happy to embarrassed once more. “Something is wrong?” Yuzu asked. Yuugo looked at the last bowl that was left in one piece. “We have only one bowl left.”_

_Yuzu looked at the pack of rice. “I know what to do.” she said, as she took the last bowl and placed it on the table. She opened the pack, poured the rice to the bowl and started doing something with the pack. Yuugo was observing her every movement, curious what she will do with it. After a few minutes, Yuzu formed a middle box from the pack. “Now, we have only cook this rice and split the rice between the two of us.” Yuzu clapped her hands together, proud of her little work._

***

Yuugo blinked as he recalled their first meal together. He smiled, looking at the rice before him. “It’s strange that I’m eating rice from this box. It’s very similar to the one you made.” he said, placing the empty box on the table. He grabbed the last box, but before he opened it, he looked at the screen. Yuzu was doing great in his opinion. Even better than he expected. “If you will win this” he said, as he opened the box. “I promise you that I will teach you Synchro Summon. I promise!” Then, another memory came to his mind.

***

_Yuugo was very glad that Yuzu didn’t hit him with her fan, when he mistook her once again. He couldn’t stop himself from calling her Rin. He knew that was annoying, but he tried really hard. And failed horribly. “Well, at least she’s nice.” he said, turning to his motorcycle. ‘Very nice.’ he thought. Yuzu walked behind him, heading to the room, where she left her clothes. When she was about to walk into it, she noticed Yuugo’s pink cheeks. She smiled sweetly before heading to the room. ‘He’s cute.’ she thought, grabbing her clothes. She placed them on the chair._

_The rest of the day was calm, even too calm, but they both needed rest before the start of Friendship Cup. They were placing posters all over the city. The posters were telling people about upcoming invasion from Academia. Yuugo believed Yuzu in what she was saying, but convincing people to believe her, was harder than he thought. He felt sorry for her._

_Yuugo placed the key on the floor. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead. “She’s trying so hard, but everyone are ignoring her…” he stood up, hid the key on it’s place and scratched his head. “I really want to help you with it, but… How?” he asked. Yuzu was sitting silently, listening to Yuugo’s words. She smiled, as she felt how her heart started beating a little bit faster. She stood up and walked to the hallway where Yuugo was._

_“H-How nice of you…” Yuzu whispered. Yuugo looked at Yuzu and was staring at her for a few minutes before it hit him. “I was talking out loud?!” he shouted, as his cheeks turned bright red. “K-Kinda.” Yuzu laughed quietly at his sudden outburst. “S-Sorry…” Yuugo turned his head away from her. Yuzu only smiled and walked to him. “Don’t be.” she stated. “I’m glad that you really want to help me.”_

_Yuugo looked at her smiling face. “Now I see.” he said. Yuzu rose her eyebrow. “Your smile is different from Rin’s smile.”_

***

Yuugo let go of the last pack of rice when he saw what happened. His eyes widened, when Yuzu fell off of the road. The pack of rice landed on the ground, and the rice scattered all over the ground.

***

_“Eh? Thanks.” Yuzu scratched the back of her head nervously. Yuugo chuckled at her behavior. He placed his hand on her head. “Let’s rest for now. We will try inform these idiots about the invasion during Friendship Cup, all right?” he asked. “Okay, but could you back away your hand?” Yuzu asked. Yuugo backed away his hand, laughing nervously._

***

“N-No…” Yuugo mumbled, covering his face with his hands. “Yuzu…” tears started falling down his face. “Yuzu!!!”

***

_“Hey, Yuugo.” Yuzu started, before the two of them walked to two other rooms. “When this tournament will be over… It would be nice to learn something about Synchro Summon.”_

_Yuugo smiled. “If you will want to, I can teach you how to do it.” he answered with a big, sweet smile on his face. “Then… It’s a promise?” she asked. Yuugo nodded his head. When Yuugo turned to his room, Yuzu hugged him from behind._

_“Y-Yuzu…” he whispered, embarrassed. He could feel when Yuzu smiled. He turned his head slightly to see it once more. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” she said and before she let him go, she kissed him on the already pink cheek. “Well, good luck!”_

_Yuugo was standing in the hallway, touching his cheek and looking after Yuzu’s disappearing form. He smiled, lightly. “Yeah… Good luck.”_

***

Yuugo clenched his fist when the tears stopped falling from his eyes. “I will avenge you...” he mumbled. Yuugo looked at the TV with determination in his eyes. “No matter what!”


End file.
